Bravo (UK)
(For Other Bravo UK, See Bravo Ring of Fire, Bravo (UK)/Other.) Bravo was a TV channel operating in the United Kingdom. When launched in 1985, it only transmitted on Cable TV. In 1993, it then progressed to the Astra Satelite. The programming of the channel started out as a vintage movie channel, before changing into 1997 to adult male oriented shows. In 2011, Living TV Group was folded into BSkyB. In result of this, Bravo was closed down. Scare Factor Depending on the variant: * Original Version: Medium to high. Those live-action startups will unnerve quite a lot of viewers who are unaware, and some may find the second sound FX variant scarier. * Majority of the 1997 Variants: Nightmare. Many of them contain extremely disturbing content to the point of being obscene. The variants containing animal abuse will almost certainly upset animal lovers. Children, if they were unlucky enough to see these logos, would very likely be spooked and gain nightmares. These idents are absolutely not appropriate to show on television, and stand as some of the scariest ID's of all time. * 1997 eyeballs, toilet, maggots, and bunny grenade variant: they can scare most people due to nightmare FX. But very scary * 1997 Criminal variant: Medium to nightmare, The criminal's wide glare at the camerapx might unnerve a lot of people. * 1997 Cat In Cage, Blowtorch and Bathroom Variants: Low to high, since these variants don't really have much of a creepy vibe, but the second sound FX might still scare some. * 1998 Yellow Background and Green Background Variant: Low to medium. The nature will still get people, but the addition of brightness calms down the mood of the logo. Otherwise, it's lower for those who are used to seeing it. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Screw you bravo! It all ended! Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:1997 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2001 Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that are so scary it makes you throw your laptop at Bendy's hole and then Bendy converts your laptop into ink, and then you cry at 3AM and then FNAF Jumpscares you Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:British Logos Category:Logos that make me cringe Category:Logos that turn you into pickle rick Category:Logos that scare Freddy Fazbear Category:Logos that scare Chica Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos from Hell Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:High to Nightmare Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:B Category:R Category:A Category:V Category:O Category:United Kingdom Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:United Kingdom logos Category:WORST LOGO EVER Category:Worst scary logos Category:Logos that scare postman pat Category:Logos that scare Axel Animal Crossing and make him poop his pants Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Bad Logos Category:Stupid logos